


Always

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharkbait Secret Santa gift for mizbelle. If part of the picture doesn't show up on your monitor, please right click -> "view picture" to open it n a new tab. For some people part of it gets cut off on AO3, sorry about that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mizbelle).




End file.
